


Gloves

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... This is more like a drabble ^^'<br/>I was on vacation and I'm sorry for not writing anything for so long!<br/>I hope you enjoy this (very short one, hehe ^^')!<br/>~Misaki</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is more like a drabble ^^'  
> I was on vacation and I'm sorry for not writing anything for so long!  
> I hope you enjoy this (very short one, hehe ^^')!  
> ~Misaki

“Fuma! Stop that! Give it back to me!“  Kento yelled at his boyfriend as he ran after him on a snow-covered path.

“Why should I?” Fuma said teasingly, holding up the pair of gloves he had just taken away from Kento. “It’s not even _that_ cold and you wore these gloves for way too long now.” The younger boy let out a goofy laugh and stopped running away.

“Yes, but unlike other people, I want to take care of my hands. I have to play the piano in our next Shokura filming and there surely will be a close-up of my hands! What would everyone think if my hands looked dry and disgusting?”

These words made Fuma laugh even more. He let himself fall into a little pile of snow, still holding onto the gloves.  
“Are you serious, Kento?” he giggled when he was finally able to breathe normally again. “Come here.” He patted on the free place in the snow beneath him. Kento hesitated a bit, but eventually sat down next to Fuma.

“Now, listen.” The younger boy took a deep breath and then smiled provocatively. “Don’t you _dare_ wearing these gloves _ever_ again when you’re with me. I swear, I will punish you if you do so!” his grin became even bigger while he kept talking. “I want to see your hands, ok? The short time we have together, I want to see as much of you as possible. Don’t hide it under clothes! That’s why…” he had problems holding back his laughter now. “If you really love me, you will run around with short pants and a T-shirt, even in winter!” he jumped up to run away again, but Kento immediately pulled him back into the snow to kiss him.

“You’re so stupid.” He whispered when their lips parted for a second. “Let’s go home. I’m cold without my gloves. And inside a house…” Now it was Kentos’ turn to giggle in a silly way. “…I can take of all my clothes if they bother you that much.”


End file.
